


On a Sunday morning...

by peonymangoes



Series: Heaven on earth... brought to you by demons. [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Demon Nakamoto Yuta, Demons, Drinking, First Meetings, Fluff, Kinda, Like 10 percent porn 90 yuta being a mess but eeehhh, M/M, One Night Stands, Prequel, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, i kinda got lazy sorry xD rawr, taeil is perfect, yuta and jae r bros who blaze it, yuta is kind of a wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonymangoes/pseuds/peonymangoes
Summary: Yuta was always chasing after something - highs, energy, sex - you name it.On a Sunday morning, everything came to a standstill.As for the first time in a tremendously long time, he felt the need to stop running.-(aka the yuta side story that practically nobody asked for, but I wrote anyway... Also you don't have to read the previous works in this series to read this one, but you can if you want to :3)
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Heaven on earth... brought to you by demons. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911331
Kudos: 42





	On a Sunday morning...

**Author's Note:**

> getting this out of the way before i'm legally obligated to post yuwin content
> 
> Also this is set sometime before jaehyun and jungwoo meet... incase anyone who read dilemma came to read this haha

* * *

"You're such a prick! I don't even want to stay anymore!" 

Yuta watches the girl walk out of the door, hair unkempt and face bare, not even bothering to wear her heels properly, she simply storms out with a huff. He doesn't pay it much mind as he leans over to reach the box of cigarettes on the nightstand. She watches him, looking bewildered as she attempts to paw her way through the tangles and knots in her hair. 

"You're still able to smoke at a time like this! I still don't know why I come back to you! You're nothing but trash!" 

With that, she slams the door, purposely making it loud by opening it all the way and swinging it back. Yuta takes a drag as a muffled yell of someone telling them to shut up makes it's way to the room. He ignores that too, only smoking his cigarette halfway before putting it out and kicking the thin duvet off his legs. He gets up and goes into the bathroom, trying not to think about how cold and grimy the floor feels beneath his feet as he shrugs off his bathrobe and picks up a towel, catching his reflection in the mirror, giving himself a wink and a pout. He turns around and rolls his eyes at the short, skinny lines going down his upper back. Her name had been Yoona, or something similar - she was bitchy and did as much as a dead fish, but she was sensitive and desperate, always crawling back to him which made sucking the life force out of her particularly easy. 

Now when Yuta says "sucking the life force out of her" it's more like "feeding of her pleasure" or something along those lines. 

Okay, some background information - Yuta was an incubus, which meant he was a demon that seduced and fed off the pleasure of mortal humans. To go with that, incubi were never murderous. Demons, yes, but they would never kill their precious humans, for if they killed them all, where would they get their energy? They weren't technically evil... probably, but there was always something worse. 

Yuta lets the hot water beat down on him in the shower, he should feel energized and alive, or maybe it was the warmth inside the tiny bathroom, but rather than drowsy, he just felt worn out, hollow, empty. He sighs, turning off the water and shaking his hair dry like a shaggy, wet dog. 

Soon enough, he's dressed in last night's clothes, the shower five minutes earlier immediately going to waste as the freshness starts to fade away in his crumpled, used clothes that definitely needed to be washed. It felt like damp cardboard on his skin. Not like it mattered now anyway, since he'll just be heading home for now, maybe eat some instant rice and an omelette, maybe invite Jaehyun over to smoke up. Yuta figures he won't be seeing Yoona for a while, but it's not like he really wanted to see her anyway, no offense to her, but she's pretty much only food in his eyes, but he doubts her own opinions of him are very positive either, especially not recently, as he's taken to either kicking her out or sneaking out in the middle of the night. He does the same thing to anyone else he hooks up with anyway, which makes that a lot of people.

He stopped caring a long time ago. He's an incubus, he isn't even supposed to care for those stupid, self-absorbed humans in the first place.

-

"Yes I stuffed a towel under the door, the landlady isn't going to smell a damn thing." 

"Okay, sure, whatever, thanks." 

Yuta had to be careful about smoking up, as he doesn't want his landlady to sense, or in this case smell anything suspicious, in fear that he'd be kicked out. The old hag was already strict enough, with all those forms and documents she shoved down his throat, and she doesn't make her stink eye towards his multiple piercings, tattoos, and jewelry very subtle either. 

He gets his desperate little hands onto this green good shit whenever and wherever he can, it might be an addiction, but Yuta prefers not to think too deeply over it. Instead, he lights up a joint before chucking the lighter over to Jaehyun, who's currently lounging in his bathtub. Yuta almost always smoked up in his bathroom, and despite buying countless air fresheners and essential oils, the strong, heavy smell always lingered slightly. 

He inhales the smoke, letting it burn and numb his lungs before blowing it out again, a small white puff of smoke escaping past his lips. It's nearly gut-punching, just how strong this particular batch was - Yuta makes a mental note to keep buying from this dealer from now on, just passed on from some college bum that lived across from him, who's friend's friend knew a guy. A couple more hits and he'd probably start feeling it soon. Good, he thinks as he takes another drag. Due to the rapidly concerning problem that sex, and feeding off mortal's pleasure was starting to become old - coming from an incubus - Yuta had begun chasing other things, drugs, alcohol, smoking, all things he used to do occasionally, now became everyday things. It wasn't as if there were any health risks for him, and he figured, what was the use of these ordinary human's little hedonistic pleasures if he didn't partake in them. 

-

Yuta opens his eyes only to come across his bathroom. A half-finished joint that had been put off was sitting in his lap along with a small pile of ash. He tilts his head up but Jaehyun was no longer in the bathtub. 

"Yo! Hello? Dude! Jaehyun!" Yuta calls out. His apartment was small, the other demon would easily hear him, even with the bathroom door shut and it's gaps stuffed with a towel.

"Huh? What?" He yells back. 

"Just checking where you went!" Yuta attempts to stretch from where he sits on the floor leaning against the shower. His ass begins to feel numb from how long he was sitting on it so with a grunt and a heave he gets up, cracking his knuckles as well, just to feel refreshed and not at all as if he had plonked out mid smoke. 

He goes over to the sink and looks at himself in the mirror, even in his gorgeous, irresistible incubus form, there are bags under his eyes that rival Prada. His face looks a little paler and thinner than usual, probably emphasized even more by his now shaggy hair, once a bright platinum blond colour that nearly burned all the roots off his scalp (but he supposed that was what he deserved for trusting cheap, drugstore box dye), was now faded with dark roots starting to show. His eyes are bloodshot too, but it's probably from the weed. Maybe one of these days he'll get a haircut. 

Yuta washes his face with cold, running water and pats the back of his neck with his now cool and damp hand. He doesn't bother to dry his face, pushing the towel bunched up under the door away with his toes and makes his way out to find Jaehyun sprawled on his shitty sofa, of which the fabric was a little torn up and began to rip and could easily be pulled off. 

"What's the time?" 

Jaehyun looks at his phone and then back at him. "Almost seven-thirty. You just passed out for like three hours bro. You good?" 

"Yeah." Yuta sighs. "You wanna order a pizza or something? I'm thinking about going clubbing later."

He gets a scoff in response. "Really? Right now? Today? Man, you looked like shit."

"Hmph, it doesn't matter what I look like, they'll all come flocking to us regardless." 

"I'm not going to go." 

"Huh? Why not?" 

"I'm going to be busy on Monday." Jaehyun says calmly. "I'm going to try and see if I can feed off the kid with the huge soul." 

"Ha?" Yuta exclaims. He remembers that guy, he saw him walking the crowd and managed to pick up on his power some time ago, but the kid was quick and the first thing he did was shove a thumb into his mouth, pulled out his tongue, and sprayed holy water on him. Yuta had been shocked and left as quickly as he could. Never in his life had a mortal human made him feel so intimidated. That human's balls were almost as large as his soul, being able to simply go up against a demon like that. "Didn't I tell you? That motherfucker is crazy smart!"

"Eh, I don't care, you're just dumb. I need a real energy boost anyway and these normal humans are getting kind of tiresome. I don't know how you do it, honestly. You fucked like what, four this week? And it's a fucking Saturday."

Yuta just chuckles lightly, but the words remain and dig deep, how does he do it? It was what he was supposed to do, being an incubus, sucking the life force out of people and gorging on their energy and pleasure, so why does it feel so numbing lately? Has he really worn himself out? Maybe he did need a break? Or maybe he needs to head out to the club, watch stripper dance for the crowd and get shitfaced. Well... he didn't need to, but he wanted to. 

"I'm gonna order pizza now, you want pepperoni?" Yuta finds himself saying, anything to interrupt or block the thoughts running through his mind. 

Jaehyun shrugs. "Sure."

_

The club is loud. It's expected, considering it was a Saturday night. Yuta just breezes in, wearing a collared black shirt that exposed his collar bones, almost slipping down his left shoulder. He pairs it with a pair of old jeans he found lying around in his kitchen and the plethora of jewelry he usually wears - necklaces, rings, bracelets, anything. 

He's alone but still receives a few stares from some other patrons at the club anyway. Yuta slides up to the bar almost immediately and orders himself a White Russian, taking a seat at the tabletop, just far away enough from the stage where all the strippers performed to avoid the crowd of lustful, dirty men, but near enough to have a good look at the show and the audience. He questions if he should even hook up with anyone, not wanting to deal with the aftermath. Yuta was always either kicked out, kicking people out, sneaking away quietly while the other slept, or watching someone else attempt to escape. It was a drag, despite the power, energy, and pleasure he felt in the moment, these days, it always faded into dust, weightless and empty that made him feel carved into and kicked down. 

It was hard to describe what he felt, but it wasn't very nice at all, a black hole right in his core, dead. 

He spots an... interesting face in the crowd, he was a handsome young man with coiffed hair, still dressed in professional-looking office wear. He only catches Yuta's interest because out of the large crowd surrounding the main stage, where a pretty woman in revealing lingerie is dancing provocatively, this particular young man was the only one who wasn't feeling some sort of arousal or attraction. 

Perhaps the human has sensed someone watching him because he then turns his head around to Yuta's direction, and their eyes meet for a few seconds. Yuta smirks on instinct and the human looks startled, face contorting into an expression of slight terror as his cheeks become tinted pink, turning his entire body around almost immediately. 

_ How interesting.  _

Yuta takes a look around wherever his eyes could reach and skim over, taking in the noise, the music, the people - patrons and dancers alike - it's truly a one of a kind ambiance, one that you could probably only find in a place like this. His eyes trail back to the main stage and he catches the same human staring at him before he's caught, whipping his head around with obvious embarrassment. Yuta lets out a small, barely audible chuckle, watching him as he takes a long sip of his drink and loosens his tie. 

_ How interesting, oh, how very interesting indeed.  _

Yuta's done it with men countless times before, as an incubus, he doesn't discriminate, having anybody his filthy hands could grab onto. This guy seems like he'd be fun, especially with his shy exterior. Yuta watches him get up from his seat and head further into the club, although he has no idea where he could be going. 

He thinks it over - is having sex truly something he wants to do right now? His inner demon is telling him, yes, but his conscience - the part of him that knows he'll end up feeling hollow and unsatisfied, even with all the energy and life he's sucked in, it's telling him no. He finishes his drink and proceeds to lounge around a little, but after a while, he sees no sign of the human he saw earlier. Yuta quirks an eyebrow, staring at the space by the stage, another man, presumably one of his friends was holding an extra drink, awaiting his return. 

He cracks his knuckles and thinks to himself,  _ fuck it _ . Yuta pays for his drink and decides that he's going to look for this human. He's not going to have sex with him, or at least try not to. He doesn't know what has gotten into him, but this particular human has just pricked his interest and now he's curious. His mind and heart were racing, a feeling he can't quite decipher, something he hasn't felt in a very long time coursing through him. 

Yuta storms across the dance floor, ignoring every advance a woman (practically flinging themselves at him) makes, only focused on finding the handsome young man by the stage. His first choice was the bathroom, thinking perhaps he was sick in there or something. 

The demon walks to where the bathrooms were, rather secluded and far away from everything else. It was considerably quieter here too, and Yuta could hear some soft, muffled voices coming from the men's room. He leans against a wall, peaking through a corner where he could see the human confronted by a group of buff, intimidating looking men, all pointing at him and yelling. 

"How dare you try and mess with my girl! I was sitting right by her and you still had the nerve to even look at her!" 

The large man in the middle shouts, the young man flinching away from him, looking both scared and confused. 

"Well? Say something, you bastard!" 

"I didn't do anything, I-I promise. I never looked at her I swear." He stammers out, and the only thing Yuta could pick out was that his voice was oh so melodic. 

The great, burly man doesn't seem too convinced, raising his hands but never actually doing anything. "You're a liar! She was the only woman there! Who else would you be looking at?" 

"I d-don't know. Maybe she was looking at someone else, I promise you i-it wasn't me."

"Fuck you! She was even smiling at you! Are you saying I'm a liar? You suggesting that my eyes were wrong? You bastard! I-" 

Yuta thinks he's seen enough. He knows that he was the person that the man was looking at. That thug just has a rather unfaithful and dare he say it... overconfident girlfriend. 

He struts in and a look of what Yuta thinks is... relief washes over his face. It slowly morphs into amazement, and then confusion when Yuta gets in front of him, confronting the three beefcakes face to face, glaring at them, maintaining fierce eye contact. 

"What do you want? Get out of my way shrimp!" 

"Why're you messing with him? He already said he did nothing wrong!"

"You..." He raises a fist to Yuta, who may or may not have accidentally used some supernatural demon strength as he also aims his fist for the other guy's ribs, and there's a loud crack that goes through the room. 

The giant, muscly mass of a man falls onto his knees, doubling over and clutching his ribs as if he's just been shot. The other two look at him unsure if they should fight him or run away. 

Yuta cracks his knuckles again, shaking his hands a little, dangling the weight on his wrist, smiling up at the other two hunks. 

"You believe him now? Or do you also want to be punched?" 

It seems those thugs valued their pride over their lives as they try to lunge towards Yuta, who manages to dodge and kick one of them on the shin, making them stumble back and fall onto the floor. Then he's struck across the face, his nose instantly feeling a sharp pain that causes him to hiss, bringing his hand up to check, and there was blood beginning to drip down. The human behind him gasps, looking more concerned than anything. 

There are two giant beastly men in front of him now, still attempting to fight, but Yuta knows that they were nothing compared to him. 

Then the human behind him holds onto his arm, attempting to get him to stop. Yuta has to suppress his smile as the incoming thought of "Adorable!" invades his mind. 

"Excuse me, please, this is nothing to get physical over." He pleads, but his grip and his eyes are firm, to everyone in the room. "Please stop." 

Everything is quiet for a few moments. Just as the giant, beefed up man is about to yell and take another swing at him, a giggling couple staggers into the bathroom. 

The man on the floor, still trying to somewhat cradle his ribs gets up withing three milliseconds, pointing his fingers. 

"Gyuri? Wha- Who is he?" He asks, beginning to rise, his two friends helping him up. 

The new people, the woman, and the man turn to him, and fear works its way into both their features, but Yuta thinks they've both got different reasons to be scared. 

"Oh, this is..." 

The man standing next to this Gyuri lady takes off, and her meathead boyfriend and his minions rush right after him, and Yuta almost feels bad for him. 

Then it's just Gyuri, Yuta, and the handsome human in the restrooms alone. 

"Um... I think... I think I'm going to go home now." The stranger says, letting go of Yuta's arm, and he almost forgot that he was still clinging onto him. 

"Wait-" Yuta cuts himself off before saying anything stupid, but it's too late. "Um... I'll just walk with you, like to the exit... in case they try going after you again. I'm going home myself now anyway." 

The stranger gives him a confused smile, but he accepts his offer. 

"How about me, mister?" Gyuri says, long manicured nails trailing up his forearm.

Yuta chuckles, removing her hands away from himself. "Why don't you look for your boyfriend? I'm also not interested in you by the way." 

With that, he rushes after the man waiting for him by the bathroom exit, leaving Gyuri to stand there by herself. 

-

"So... I never got your name... Care to tell me?" 

Yuta says after they exit the club, the night sky dark but it never seemed that way with all the neon signboards and street lights. 

"Oh, I'm Moon Taeil." The man says right after. "I can't believe I forgot. What's yours?"

"Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta." 

Taeil nods his head, seemingly impressed. "Oh, that's cool... Are you Japanese?" 

"Yeah, and I'm assuming you're just Korean?" 

"Yes, you're correct." Taeil smiles. "Anyway, which direction do you need to go?" 

"You wanna follow me home or something?" Yuta teases, and Taeil's face flushes almost instantly.

"No, I don't mean it that way... it was just a question."

Yuta finds his demeanor cute. It makes him want to mess around some more. "What way? What's that supposed to mean, Taeil?" 

"Huh? Nothing, nothing at all!" He waves his hands erratically to try and prove a point. 

Yuta laughs. "I'm just teasing you, it's alright." 

"Ah, my place is kind of far from here... the buses and trains have all stopped their services by now." He sighs wearily. "Hey, Yuta, do you live nearby?" 

"Um... kind of? It'll take about thirty or so minutes to walk to my apartment... but what about you?" 

"No, I'm quite far away. It takes about a half hour's drive at least." 

Their feet stop, both of them standing still on the pavement, pondering over what they should do next. The first thought that enters his mind is that the two of them should just get a motel room to stay in for the night and awaits what happens next, hopefully, something... he forces his train of thought to end there. Another part of his mind legitimately wants to take Taeil home, just because, and that would be bad for several reasons - his house was a mess, it smelt like pot and there was half a pizza still in it's opened box somewhere on the floor - why is he even worrying in the first place? Why should he care?

"Well, I guess we either take a taxi or stay in a hotel somewhere. I'm sorry, I drove here with a friend but... I ended up running away with you." 

Yuta shrugs. "It's alright. If you don't mind, you could stay over at my place." Then in an attempt to sound less creepy, he throws in a wink. "It's free." 

Taeil laughs, sounding surprised. "Are you sure? I'm perfectly content with staying overnight somewhere else-"

"Somewhere else for money when there's a free place being offered? I mean, if you don't want to then that's totally fine, I'm not forcing-"

"No, no, it's fine, it's not forceful at all... but are you alright with me staying over? I am technically a stranger to you... Are you sure? If you don't mind then..."

"Yeah, it's all good. Just see it as me helping you." Yuta then leans down to whisper in his ear, something he does on impulse, unable to resist teasing him a little more. "But shouldn't you be worried about staying in a stranger's home?" 

Taeil doesn't back away immediately, standing there for a moment, breath hitching before he does move. Yuta is expecting him to be embarrassed, or worse, be scared but instead, he smiles coyly, a hint of mischief in his features, a twinkle in his eyes. 

"Should I be scared? You dangerous or something?"

Yuta grins - this poor human doesn't even know half of it. 

"Wanna find out?" 

-

One moment Yuta has his tongue halfway down Taeil's throat and the next, he's being pushed away by a gentle but forceful hand. 

"Huh? What's wrong?" He says, trying to lean back in to catch his lips again.

Taeil only starts to push him away again, smiling almost pitifully up at him. "There's no need to force yourself. I can just sleep on your sofa."

Well... this was awkward... and also a shock. Yuta was incubus, he was working his powers, Taeil should've been a puddle of mush right now? Was it too weak? 

"Forcing myself..? What are you going on about?" He tips his chin up with his thumb and rubs the pad of his finger across his bottom lip, plush and soft. Taeil shivers a little but ultimately resists it. Yuta tries a different approach. "Is there something wrong with this? Just relax." 

"Yuta... I can tell you that you're bored and tired. I think you need a good night's rest." Taeil reaches up to pet his head, his finger running through his hair, face neutral but determined. "Perhaps a shower as well." 

He goes rigid for a moment before relaxing, but his mind was in overdrive. How was Taeil so unaffected? How were his seduction and charms not working? Was Taeil one of those powerful humans - it couldn't be, or else he'd sense it? Then... was Yuta losing his powers? No, he was an incubus, a demon, a supernatural creature. There was no way he could be.

"Go to sleep- eh?" 

Yuta leans down one more time, teeth scraping lightly his collarbone. Taeil's breath hitches, fists clenching. When he licks his chest, just below the bone, the human against him whimpers softly, body heating up. 

"Are you sure you wanna go to sleep? When you're like this?" He grins, before sliding down to his knees, hands resting against his pelvis. Taeil looks down at him, eyes wide and shined over, visible even in the dim light of his bedroom. 

Yuta unbuckles his belt, looking up at him once more, awaiting his consent. Taeil nods, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. 

He pulls his trousers and underwear down, revealing Taeil's half-hard cock nearly hitting him on the face. Yuta laughs a little - there was most definitely nothing boring about this. 

It was almost alarming just how excited Yuta was feeling. He hasn't experienced any feeling of remote interest, curiosity, or even thrill when getting laid for ages. How on earth this one man was somehow instilling the joys he felt long ago and other such questions slowly began to fade as Yuta took Taeil into his mouth.

"Ah... Your cock is decently big. Didn't expect it from a guy like you." Yuta moans around his member. "You acted so shyly and yet..." 

He doesn't finish, instead just moaning and sucking around his dick, making loud, lewd noises on purpose, staring Taeil straight in the eye. It's been a while since he's given someone a blowjob, and even longer since he's thoroughly enjoyed sex, and not just for the energy boost. Taeil slumps against the wall, sticking his hips out, a hand muffling his moans. 

Yuta reaches one of his hands up, managing to tug at his elbows and force his hand away from his mouth. 

"Ah! Yuta." He hisses. "What about you- ah! Neighbours?"

"Fuck them." Yuta hollows out his cheeks and goes harder, Taeil's little moans and whines like music to his ears. His fingers curl, and Yuta lets him grip onto his hands until they're white and numb. 

It's not long before Taeil climaxes, eyes rolling back and squeezed shut, sobbing as he squirms, trying to back away from Yuta's eager mouth and tongue, but unable to with the wall blocking his way. He swallows it all, attempting to milk and suck him dry but when Taeil tries pulling him off, dragging him by the hair, begging him to stop, Yuta reluctantly does as he is asked. 

"How was it? Good?" Yuta grins, still craving more, a feeling he wasn't going to let go so easily now that he's suddenly got his drive back, quite possibly triggered and spurred on by none other than Taeil himself. 

"Yeah, it was." Taeil sighs. "Um, do you want me to..?" 

Yuta immediately rushes to shove his face against his upper thigh, his hands holding onto his round, full ass. Taeil lets out a gasp, fingers digging into his arm, acting by instinct. 

"You have no idea what more I wanna do. I hope you're prepared."

Taeil has a bashful smile of his own. 

"You really are dangerous."

-

Yuta wakes up in the morning feeling somewhat refreshed, which is a little strange because he had been living for weeks feeling like a zombie. There's an empty space next to him on the bed, indicating that Taeil was gone. He was almost thankful for that, for it meant that Yuta wouldn't have to tell him to leave, nor would they be faced with one of those "waking up to seeing your one night stand trying to sneak away" moments. He's had some awkward experiences in the past, let's just say that. Another good thing is that Yuta wouldn't have to do anything of those things himself or be faced with a cold hearted Taeil telling him to fuck off. 

He stretches, cracking his knuckles and letting all his joints pop, his spinal cord going off like a firecracker. He leaps up from the bed and decides the first thing he wants is a cigarette. Yuta opens the door, walks out, and is greeted by the sight and smell of Taeil cooking breakfast in his kitchen. 

Taeil turns around and his face becomes panicked, turning off the stove and taking off his apron - something Yuta didn't even know he had until now. 

"Ah, I'm sorry! I should have asked before I started but I didn't want to wake you, plus you did seem so-"

Yuta shakes his head. "It's alright, carry on, I don't mind." 

Which is true, he really didn't mind at all. Instead, he's almost... happy that Taeil chose to stay, even if it was only to cook himself breakfast. 

"Well then, thank you." Taeil breathes out, sounding relieved. "Would you like to eat as well? I'm just making an omelette. I think you should, as they say... Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." 

_ Thump... Thump... Thump...  _

"Um, if you don't mind, then yes please."

Taeil smiles brightly. "Sure, no problem!"

_ Thump... Thump... Thump...  _

Yuta's heart started to race, a completely foreign feeling. Why? Why is it beating so rapidly? And why did it make him feel so warm, so frantic, so alive? Long gone were the fuzziness and stagnancy, no longer did he feel dull and chipped away. 

_ Thump... Thump... Thump...  _

It was all so new. Everything was spinning around him, yet at the same time, it had all come to a halting stop. A culmination of the things Yuta couldn't feel when he was tipsy, high and to put it simply, rather out of it, was all coming to him at full speed. Flashbacks from last night didn't help him feel any less overwhelmed, the gears in his mind spinning themselves crazy.

_ Thump... Thump... Thump...  _

Yuta was always chasing after something - highs, energy, sex - you name it. 

On a Sunday morning, everything came to a standstill. 

As for the first time in a tremendously long time, he felt the need to stop running. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> welp thanks for reading~ I hope it was still enjoyable anyway. Feel free to leave kudos and comments!! 
> 
> my twt: @peonymangoes


End file.
